In the Flames
by Inuki Moon
Summary: An elf considers life differently when her friends are killed in a fire right before her eyes. Though she comes into the stories later, this isn't in the series. IDK, but this is messed up.Hope you like anyhow!
1. The Dreams

CHAPTER ONE- THE DREAMS  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas. Ralinde and Rana are mine. Wow, thats unexpected.  
  
Ralinde ran through the hall laughing. Behind her, her best friends Legolas and Rana dashed behind her.  
She suddenly halted her head-long rush though and turned back when she saw crackling flames ahead. She dashed past the two before she stopped. She called back to her friends.  
"Hey! Watch out! There's-" Ralinde tried to say. But it was no good. Legolas and Rana crashed straight into the inferno. They turned to Ralinde, utterly consumed in fire. Their mouths were open in endless screams of pain and terror.  
  
Ralinde woke up with a scream. The dream had been so real. Not that it wasn't. The same thing had happened two months before, taking the lives of her best friends and many members of her household, mostly servants. They had still meant much to Ralinde and she missed them terribly.  
She had this dream multiple times in the past two months, and always it was the same- the flames, sounds, smells, and always, the horrible screaming of her friends as they were burned alive. She always woke up screaming, or crying.  
This time, however, the dream had been even more vivid.  
Ralinde had always blamed herself for the deaths. Even though she didn't set the fire or did anything to make them go forward, she hadn't called out and warned them. It still wasn't her fault, but she thought it was. Even if she had contributed, she didn't think the dreams could be any worse.  
For the first few weeks after the fire occured, Ralinde hadn't come out of her room in her new home, not even to eat. She was half-starved when she was finally was dragged out and force fed, but her life was saved.  
  
Sometimes she wished it hadn't been.  
Since that time, she had lost weight again, now even skinnier than before. Her long blonde hair lost its luster, and her blue eyes stopped sparkling. She was still beautiful, but she intended never to get close to anyone again.  
Just in case. 


	2. The Scare

t  
  
CHAPTER TWO- THE SCARE  
  
Disclaimer: I told you! I only have Ralinde and Rana. You can take Ralinde though.  
  
After dressing, Ralinde walked out of her room to get to her horse, Lindelle. As soon as she reached the stable the grey mare whinnied loudly. Going inside the stall, Ralinde stroked the mare's soft coat. Lindelle rubbed her nose against Ralinde's arm, nickering softly.  
Grabbing her brushes, Ralinde cleaned Lindelle off, scraping the mud and dust off of her flawless coat. Once she was finished, she picked up a bareback blanket and placed it on the mare's back. The mare shifted uneasily at the sudden slapping movement of the cloth upon her back. Patting her on the neck to calm her, Ralinde continued.  
Now done with her chores to prepare to ride, Ralinde mounted swiftly. Nudging the mare into a trot, she started off towards another of her friend's houses. She was going to spend some time with her other friend Gilraen. Suddenly, though, she saw something that made her scream with fright and drop the reins and fall from the saddle.  
Above her, orange fragments twisted and flowed in the sky. Fire.  
Ralinde screamed in agony, as she felt the relived-dream come back as she lie where she had fallen. She was going to meet the same fate as her friends, she was going to-  
Nothing. There was no fire, and she still sat on Lindelle's back. She had imagined it all.  
Then why did it seem so real? Why had she felt the burn of the flames on her face, making her sweat?  
Unless she was going crazy. She hoped she wasn't. She wouldn't have put it past her mind though. Not after what she had seen in that hallway some weeks ago.  
Lindelle squealed in pain, and Ralinde came back to what she had been doing. While she was day dreaming, she continued to tighten on Lindelle's mane until she had pulled many hairs out and started to yank out the rest.  
  
Releasing her gentle mare's mane, she dismounted with a silent drop. She walked to where she had imagined the fire, and touched the ground.  
Burn marks.  
  
A/N: Yes, that was a very short chapter. I'm sorry. Actually, most of these chapters will be. I need some more ideas as to what to do after this, so if you have an idea, please tell me! Remember to review! 


End file.
